Aqueous coating compositions containing acidic copolymers of monoethylenically unsaturated monomers with unsaturated epoxy resin esters, preferably in combination with aminoplast or phenolplast curing agents, are known, and our said application is based on the concept that the addition of a water soluble bisphenol polyol functions to increase the solids content or reduce the viscosity of such aqueous coatings. However, the proportion of the bisphenol polyol which can be used is limited because the bisphenol polyol does not enter into the copolymer, so the properties of the cured film fall off as the proportion of the bisphenol polyol is increased. This invention is concerned with removing these limitations in the prior practice in order to provide superior coatings in a more economical way.